


Softie

by pajama_cats



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After Oliver hurts his leg Cooper makes sure to take care of him.





	Softie

Ever since Oliver hurt his leg Cooper had been nothing but gentle with him. Of course he was  _ always  _ that way when it came to Oliver, but this time he was.. Extra careful.   


It was as if Oliver was the most delicate thing in the world that needed to be dealt with as gently as possible.   


Along with the leg injury Cooper noticed a decline in Oliver’s mood as well. Always fretting over getting into Harvard.. Didn’t he realize how much talent he already has?   


It was unfortunate not being able to see Oliver do ballet anymore, but at least he was helping out those in need. It was better than nothing  _ and  _ for a good cause.   


Nonetheless, Cooper was proud of him. Heck, he was always proud of Oliver.

“You know,” Oliver starts. “You don’t have to be such a softie with me, I’m fine, really.”   


“For one I am  _ always  _ a softie, especially with you.” Cooper points out, earning a delightful chuckle from Oliver. “And two, I love peppering you with affection. It’s like the highlight of my week— actually scratch that. It’s the highlight of my day.”

This finally gets a smile out of Oliver that makes Cooper’s heart do a small flip. Moments like these, where Cooper could just idly run his hand through Oliver’s hair and have him give that adorable, charming smile of his.. It really was to be cherished.   


“It’s hard to argue with you when you’re being so nice.” At least Oliver didn’t sound upset by that fact. It also meant Cooper had a mini victory too. Mrs. Otto would be proud of him.

“You love it,” Cooper grins. “But seriously dude, it’s okay for you to just relax and let me pamper you. You didn’t argue when I scheduled us massages before.”

“Well, that’s different.. You’re my boyfriend, you don’t need to go out of your way to make me feel all nice. It makes me feel like I’ve barely contributed anything to you.” Oliver’s face flushes and his eyes cast downward. Was that why he was being so fidgety lately?

_ “That’s  _ what you’re worried about? I’m pretty sure couples do this sort of thing all the time! Even if your leg wasn’t hurt I’d still treat you the same way. You’re precious to me, you know that right?” Which was exactly right. In all his life Cooper never had anyone who treated him like an equal. Everyone else was always sucking up to him due to his parents’ status in the neighborhood. It’s why he was so fond of Oliver and his family. They all acted like his reputation and money meant nothing.   


And that’s all he ever wanted. Someone who loved him for him and a family that genuinely cared for him.

“And if you’re wanting to even the score I wouldn’t mind a few kisses.” Might as well say it while he still could. Oliver always got embarrassed whenever he initiated any affection which was utterly  _ cute  _ in Cooper’s book.   


So maybe he  _ did  _ say that just to see Oliver get all red faced over simple, typical couple things. It took him nearly a month not to get flustered over hand holding. Which Cooper just  _ loved  _ to do. Especially when they were out walking and he could swing their hands together.

Oh how he lived for those moments.

“Out of all the things to ask,” Oliver groans, his face already heating up. “No— Coop, don’t give me the sad puppy look. You know how weak that makes me. Alright fine, you win.” Rolling his eyes affectionately, Oliver sits up on his elbows, turning his head slightly when Cooper eagerly moves his head to softly press his lips against Oliver’s.   


It’s sweet and gentle— just how Cooper treats Oliver, and doesn’t last too long, but Cooper’s content with any kisses he gets from Oliver. Even if some were short and sweet. If anything Cooper was content with any affection he got from Oliver.

Did he mention how much he loves him? And how giddy it makes him knowing the feeling is mutual?

“See? That wasn’t too hard.” Cooper laughs, gently kissing Oliver’s forehead. He was so proud of him, even if it was over something others would see as so small.

“I’m not used to it yet,” Oliver admits, looking sheepish for once. “But I still love it. Especially since it’s coming for you.”   


Cooper nearly melted at that. It’s hard to hold back after hearing and seeing Oliver be so vulnerable with him. It’s so rare to see him that way— heck, his family probably thought it was a rare sight too.   


But it also meant how much he trusted him. And that? That just makes Cooper love him even more.   


“God, I really love you.” Cooper beams. “You can be such a sweetheart when you want to be.”

Oliver doesn’t get to reply back, not with Cooper peppering his face with gentle butterfly kisses. Oliver giggling over his show of affection is like music to his ears and marks another reason as to why Cooper loves him.

With Oliver he felt like was truly living.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea out of the blue tonight and had to write it down, aaahh I really love these two fhfdjf I get so excited whenever they get an episode together, just bless `em 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
